Love Puppets
by XxVampireMistressxX
Summary: What happens when Deidara and Sasori fight right before partner check? What happens when Konan chooses what this years partner check is? Yaoi, DeiSas one shot


" Danna what are you doing un?" asked a young, pretty blond haired boy " Fixing my puppets Brat what does it look like I'm doing? Its almost that time of year again" Replied the red haired puppet master. "What time of year Sasori no Danna?" Asked the blonde, sitting down next to him. Sasori looked up at him in disbelief. " Are you serious Deidara?" He asked, , too surprised to remember to call him brat. " yes I'm Serious yeah" Said Deidara " the time of the year when leader does a partner check to make sure we are all working together" Said Sasori, looking back down at his puppet. " it can be anything remember the fights last year?" Deidara shuddered at that though " yeah un I remember" " however I don't think we will be doing that, we can't just kidnap random people anymore it draws too much attention, but knowing leader who knows?" said the red head, screwing in a loose bolt. " well whatever it is, we can do it together yeah!" Said Deidara, getting up slowly. " night Danna un" he said, stretching his arms before heading to his room. Sasori sighed " I hope its something you need puppets for otherwise I will of done all this work for nothing" he thought, getting up and going into the shower. He suddenly felt something break under his foot and it exploded, throwing him across the room. " DEIDARA!!" he screamed. Deidara rushed into the room, a guilty look on his face. " sorry Danna un" he said " I must of left it in here earlier today yeah" Sasori looked up at him with evil eyes " you are the WORST partner ever" he spat angrily, shoving him out the door " I don't ever want to see your face ever again" Deidara looked up at his partner " Danna" he began, but Sasori slammed the door in his face. Deidaras eyes filled with tears. " Danna it was an accident un" he sobbed softly before heading back to his room.

three days later

" alright meeting now" called the leader. His Partner, Konan looked up at him. " so Pein your actually going to take my plan?" she asked him, running her fingers through his hair. He looked down at her and said " no other ideas and besides this will give you and I some alone time" he smirked and kissed her before everyone came in. Deidara and Sasori where on separate sides of the room. " this year we will be doing something…different" announced Konan " Konan that's my job" said Pein, then turned to the group. " you will each go into different rooms and are ordered to… um" " have sex with each other for 10 min" Said Konan, glaring at Pein. Pein looked around " lets see who goes first, Sasori and Deidara how about that?" Sasori glared at Deidara but got up wordlessly and Deidara followed him into the next room. " wait how do we know what they are doing?" asked Zetsu " Hidden cameras" Said Pein simply, turning on the camera.

Inside the room, Sasori and Deidara where looking at each other. Suddenly Deidara broke down " Sasori un , I'm sorry yeah it was an accident" Deidara pushed Sasori onto the bed. " Please Danna, I love you" he kissed Sasori lightly on the lips. Sasori looked shocked but began to kiss back. Deidara licked his lips and the fight for domination began. Sasori ripped Deidaras shirt off and things began to get hot a heavy. Outside, Konan was laughing hysterically and even Pein let out a small smirk. " well who wants to be the lucky one to go interrupt them?" asked Pein and when no one raised there hand, he sighed and said " Hidan go, now" " why the fuck do I have to do it?" asked Hidan " because I said so" growled Pein " now go" Hidan growled but got up and pushed open the door " times up you pass" growled Hidan. Sasori looked up and picked deidara up, bridal style and kissed him on the lips before saying " lets continue this in my room" "ok un" replied Deidara. Sasori carried Deidara to his room.

" Danna un?" asked Deidara tiredly, about three hours later " can we go to sleep now? I'm tired yeah" Sasori gently pulled Deidara up into his arms and nuzzled him gently. Deidara rested his head on the puppet masters chest and closed his eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat before falling asleep. Sasori looked down at him and closed his eyes also.. Maybe just maybe they could do more tomorrow but for now, he was tired too. He relaxed his body and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the next night.


End file.
